Revealing What's Inside
by Josher2006
Summary: Harry realizes his feelings for those around him as he starts his sixth year at Hogwarts. Slash HP-OW, OW-PW, RW-HG
1. Going Home

'Revealing What's inside' is a complete and total work of fiction from my head. I am in no way connected to anyone or thing that has to do with Harry Potter. So Don't sue me. 

Harry arrived home from Hogwarts. He had survived his fifth school year.

"Boy! Get your stuff out of the car. Don't let the neighbors see you pulling that big trunk in the door though." Uncle Vernon walked on in the house leaving Harry to get his trunk out of the car.

Harry walked back out to the car and opened the back. Hedwig was still delivering a letter to Ron. Harry thought about his year and how it had ended so badly.

Harry pulled his stuff out of the car. He rolled the trunk into the house and put it under the staircase.

He walked up the stairs and into his room. It hadn't changed since he had left it to go to school.

He laid down on the bed and starred at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe that Sirius was gone. He didn't have any parental figure in his life anymore, unless he wanted to count Mrs. Weasley as a Parental figure.

Harry heard a tape at his window. Hedwig was standing peering in at him from the window. Harry opened the window and Hedwig soared into the room.

Harry took the letter off Hedwigs leg and opened it.

Harry,  
After the news of what went on at the Ministry got into the Daily Prophet the wizarding world is in a total uproar. A panic had spread. Mom wants you and Hermione here. Hermione is arriving Tomorrow. Will the muggles let you come? If not we'll be there tomorrow. If so, we'll be there tomorrow. See you soon.  
-Ron P.S.-Percy's back, he apologized to mum and dad.

Harry rolled up the parchment and went downstairs. He had to figure out a way to get the Dursleys to let him go to the burrow and stay.

He walked into the kitchen. Dudley was sitting at the table eating…what a surprise, and aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon were making dinner.

"What do you want?" His uncle asked him.

"I got a note from a friend of mine at school. Bad things are going on in the wizarding world. They want me to come stay with them." He finished, saying it all in one breath.

"Why would I want to let you go stay somewhere to make you happy?" His uncle asked.

Harry thought for a moment and then he was struck with an idea.

"Well, one if I go stay with them, I will probably get killed. Two, if I don't they'll come to kill me and kill you too."

His Uncle's face turned pale. At that moment there was a loud explosion from the living room.

Harry ran into the living room, followed closely by the Durlseys. Standing in the middle of the living room was three Wealseys. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley with Ron.

Harry looked at the date on the letter still in his hand. It was dated for the previous day. Harry smiled and went to get his stuff from the cupboard.

When Harry walked back in Mr. Weasley was attempting to tell the Dursleys the situation.

"Harry has already informed you of the situatu…" But Uncle Vernon cut him off.

"Take the boy, fix my living room and leave." With that, Uncle Vernon turned and walked out of the living room.

Harry stepped into the fire place with Mrs. Wealsey and Ron. Seconds later they were at the Burrow. Harry was home.


	2. Realizing What's in the Heart

Harry looked around the kitchen. It was starting to get dark.

"Harry?!" Hermione was sitting in the kitchen. She was sipping at something. It was steaming green and red. Harry smiled the first real smile he had smiled in a long time.

There was a loud pop and the kitchen was filled with another person. Mr. Weasley was standing there. He was smiling.

"Well, its good to see you guys back here again. Let me fill you in on what's happened since school let out. After the attack at the ministry the Daily Prophet printed up the article. When it was released the magical community broke out into an uproar. And its been in chaos ever since. The Ministry might as well not exist anymore for the good its doing." 

Mr. Weasley looked around the kitchen. Everyone was sitting there in a shock. So it was starting to happen. The magical community was breaking in on itself. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Harry looked around. Oliver was standing there. 

He was the only one that seemed surprised to see Oliver. Everyone else continued like it was a normal thing. 

"Dumbledore has a plan. He's going to explain it to us tonight at the meeting." Mr. Weasley told Oliver.

"Where's the meeting supposed to be at?" Oliver sat down beside Harry. He accepted a cup of tea from Mrs. Weasley. 

"Well since Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy took over the headquarters at Grimmauld Place, we've decided to have the meeting here until we can find another place to go." 

Percy walked into the kitchen, he looked pale and sickly thin. He glanced around the kitchen, and sat down at the table across from Harry. He gave Harry a weak smile and looked down at the floor.

"Come on Harry, lets go outside and enjoy the weather while its still good." Ron, Harry and Hermione got up from the table and walked outside.

They sat down in the grass watching as some gnomes ran across the yard. 

"What's wrong with Percy, and why is Oliver here?" Harry asked them. 

"Well, Percy still thinks that everyone hates him and he's letting it affect him. As for Oliver, he's been hanging around ever since Percy came back." Ron laid down on his back and relaxed letting the sun shine on his freckle covered face.

Harry looked up and watched Oliver and Percy walk out into the garden. They were striding towards the group. They sat down.

"How you doing Harry?" Oliver asked. He leaned back onto the grass. 

"I'm actually doing better than expected. Hows quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Its…gone. I've got a job in the Ministry. I took Ludo Bagman's job in the Games and Sports Department." He smiled at Percy. Percy turned a color of red. It looked better than his pale face Harry thought.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how much that meant to you." Harry said to Oliver. Oliver smiled.

"There are more important things to me than quidditch." Oliver smiled again. Percy's ears turned a shade of red. Harry was starting to wonder but he thought better of it. 

"I'm going back inside. I'm not feeling to well." Percy stood up.

"I'll go with you, make sure you don't hurt yourself." Harry watched Oliver and Percy walk back into the house. 

"They've been acting really strange." Harry looked at the other two for their opinions. 

"I don't know. Percy has. Oliver seems cool with everything though." Ron said. Hermione nodded her head in agreement. 

"Lets go back inside." Ron got up and so did the other two. 

They walked back inside. Ron and Hermione sat down at the table. 

"I'm going upstairs and get my wand. I feel vulnerable without it." Harry walked up the stairs. He walked into Ron's room and looked around. He found it laying on Ron's bed. He walked back out into the hallway. 

"What's wrong?" He heard Oliver's voice. He walked to the other end of the hall. Percy's door was cracked open and Harry didn't want to snoop but he couldn't help himself. 

"I feel like and outcast here Oliver. Its my own fault since I abandoned my family." Percy sounded like he was crying.

Harry peered around the corner. Percy was laying on his bed and Oliver was sitting in a chair. 

"Listen to me. None of your family is going to make you purposely feel like an outcast its just you." 

"Maybe, but I feel so lonely. I have no one." Percy sat in a ball rocking back and fourth. Harry felt so bad for him. 

"Look at me. No matter what happens, You've always got me." Oliver kissed Percy on the lips. 

Harry gasped and turned around he walked towards the stairwell. 

"Harry!" Oliver was chasing him across the hall. 

"Don't worry Oliver, I'm not going to tell anyone." Harry started back down the stairs.

"Thanks Harry." Oliver walked back into Percy's room. Harry leaned against the wall and felt anger and depression go through him.

He wanted Oliver Wood. 


	3. Confessions of Love

Harry walked back downstairs and into the kitchen were the Weasley's were sitting around the table.

"What took you so long mate?" Ron asked him as he sat down. He didn't say anything but shook his head and pretended to take interest in the conversation between Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

Why did this have to happen, now of all times? This was another weight added on top of everything else. 

"Harry…" Ron shook him roughly. He gave a start and looked around. The Whole table was watching him.

"What?" He asked feeling his face turning red. 

At that moment Oliver and Percy walked in from downstairs. Harry got up and walked outside, on his way Oliver tried to make eye contact but Harry avoided him. 

He sat down in the garden, closely followed by Ron and Hermione. 

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. He looked at her and saw the worry in her face. They were his friends. They Deserved to know what was going on. 

"I promise I'll tell you what's going on when I figure it out myself." They seemed to understand and didn't ask anymore questions.

"Guys, can I speak to Harry for a moment…Alone?" Oliver sat down beside Harry. Harry watched as Ron and Hermione stood up and walked back towards the house. He was alone with Oliver, and scarred of what was about to happen. 

"Harry…?" Oliver had genuine concern in his voice. 

Harry couldn't look at him it hurt to much to look at him and see the guy that he couldn't have. He didn't love Oliver, but he did like him more than he thought.

Oliver grabbed Harry's chin and pulled his head to look at Oliver. Oliver had a concern in his eyes that hurt Harry to look at. 

"What Oliver?" It came out harsh and mean. Harry didn't want that, he didn't want Oliver to think he hated him. 

Harry looked into Oliver's eyes and realized that he had took the tone to heart. 

"Harry do you hate me now? You hate me because I'm gay?" 

Harry smiled. Maybe being a jock, even in the magical world, did effect the brains. Oliver thought this whole thing was because he was gay.

"Oliver… this has nothing to do with your sexual preference. It has to do with my feelings, not you being gay." Harry looked at the ground and then into the sky.

"Your feelin…" And slowly Oliver started to understand what Harry was saying. 

Now Oliver knew, and he would avoid Harry.

"Harry, I don't know what to say. I'm honored that you have those feelings for me, but Percy…" Oliver seemed genuine, but that didn't change a thing about the situation.

"Look Harry. I'm going to tell you the honest truth about my feelings. When you first joined the quidditch team you first year, That's when I started to have feelings for you. My seventh year, I was in love with you, everything about you. I knew I couldn't have you so I fell in love with someone else, but I still love you." Oliver looked like he was about to cry. Oliver loved him. 

"But I can't leave Percy. I love him too." Oliver has started to cry. Harry couldn't help but cry too. 

Oliver kissed him hard on the lips, then got up and walked back towards the house, leaving Harry. A moment later Ron and Hermione came back outside. 

"What happened?" Hermione looked worried "What did he do to you?"

"He loved me." Harry told them. "He loved me." 


End file.
